


the agonies of splendid dreams

by maggells



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggells/pseuds/maggells
Summary: There's a creature that visits Zelda in the dark of her bedroom.





	the agonies of splendid dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari

****

Wasted with longing, shattered in the throes,  
The agonies of splendid dreams, which day  
Dims from our vision, but each night brings back

\--Amy Lowell

....

There's a creature that visits Zelda in the dark of her bedroom. At first it was just the vague shape of a woman. A curve of a hip out of the corner of her eye. A mirage of pale breasts. A flash of lips as red as roses. Or maybe blood. Gone in the space of a breath. Zelda thinks she must have dreamt it. 

But the next night it comes again. Clearer, nearly tangible now. A mass of raven hair. Sharp cheekbones. Blue eyes cutting through the shadows like fairy orbs. Both here and gone. Just outside the veil of this world. Zelda thinks maybe it's a ghost. The spirit of a long dead witch or mortal who's body was buried in the cemetery out back, nothing left but bones decaying under cold ground and _this_. 

The third night Zelda opens her eyes and the perfect image of Mary Wardwell stands before her. Lines and curves as familiar and electrifying as the burn of good brandy or the first drag of a cigarette. The cloying scent of expensive perfume and the acrid burn of brimstone thick in Zelda's nostrils. She thinks she must have conjured her from memory. Willed her into existence from need and loneliness and desire she would _never_ admit to in the light of day. This dark thing stealing into her room at night wearing the face she equally yearns for and despises. Her very own succubus.

"Aren't you going to invite me to bed?" 

And the croon of those soft syllables sounds so real Zelda could weep with longing.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
